In a communication device utilizing a wireless communication such as a mobile phone or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a call quality may be abnormal in some cases because of numerous factors. For that reason, various methods are proposed to keep the quality at the time of the call. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-166100, a wireless terminal includes: an antenna section 1 for receiving a wireless signal; an RF section 2 for converting the wireless signal into a baseband signal; a baseband processing section 3 for detecting errors when decoding the baseband signal to produce coded data; a multimedia processing section 4 for detecting errors when decoding the coded data to produce received data; and a communication quality determination section 5 for determining that uplink communication quality of the communication partner terminal is deteriorated on the basis of a result of the error detection by the multimedia processing section 4 is disclosed. In addition, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-160754, In a mobile unit 10, each time user quality information caused by user operation or movement is acquired, the user quality information is stored in a measured result storage section 113 and the stored user quality information is transmitted to a mobile unit log management center 20 in prescribed timing. In the mobile unit log management center 20, user quality information from the mobile unit 10 is received and managed as a mobile unit log, the mobile unit log is analyzed and if there is a quality deteriorated service area on the basis of the analyzed result, relief measures are instructed to an operation system controlling base stations in the service area. Thus, precise services that can not be attained by radio quality used for service area quality investigations of RSCP, Ec/No, BLER or the like can be provided to users is disclosed.